Where Do We Go From Here?
by FindingStarlight
Summary: Merlin's magic is no longer a secret. But what now? Drabble series
1. Chapter 1

***Edited on 10/17/12**

**A/N: As always, this isn't slash.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where Do We Go From Here?<strong>

"You're a sorcerer?"

"Warlock, technically," Merlin answered, not quite meeting the prince's eyes.

"I should take you back to Camelot for you to await trial," Arthur said, not wanting to believe the words he was saying.

"You know as well as I do that there will be no fair trial," Merlin said. "If I'm to die for the crime of being born with magic, then you should finish this yourself." Merlin's eyes flashed gold again, sending Arthur's sword flying off the ground - where it landed during battle - back into its owner's hand.

Merlin turned away from Arthur, awaiting his decision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so what did y'all think? I was sort of in the mood to write something kind of dramatic today. :) **

**If you thought that maybe Merlin seemed a little OOC, it's just because I was thinking last night that you always see Merlin go willingly to the dungeons. But what if he didn't? What if wasn't going to give up on his destiny so easily? What if he was like, "If you want me dead Arthur, you're going to have to do it yourself." **

**Haha, I don't know, it was just a thought. :)**

**Also, if y'all did like this, then maybe I might write more drabbles? Maybe turn this into a series? So, please review and let me know what you thought!**


	2. A Matter Of Opinion

***Edited on 10/17/12**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I've decided that I'm going to turn this into a series of drabbles about different situations where various people find out about Merlin's magic. Which is cool, because the original title and summary still work for this. :)** **Some drabbles will be serious and some will be silly. Oh, and as usual, I never write slash.** **Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>A Matter Of Opinion <strong>

Merlin sat on a stool, turning his head this way and that, looking at his reflection in the mirror before him. Why did he have such enormous ears? They appeared to serve no purpose apart from sitting there, being cute. While pondering his dilemma, inspiration struck. "_Crebachu_," he whispered, watching as his ears slowly grew smaller.

He was grinning in satisfaction, admiring his handiwork, when he suddenly noticed that his face wasn't the only thing the mirror was now reflecting. For standing there in the doorway behind him, was no other than a bemused Prince Arthur, who apparently witnessed everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, I have to say that part of this was graciously lent to me by Just Celia. She has a fic made up of drabblets (drabblet=100 characters) called "Condensed". Her original was,** "_**Why on earth did Merlin have such enormous ears? They appeared to serve no purpose apart from sitting there, being cute."**_

**So when I saw that I just had to turn it into a full drabble. ****So I asked her permission and since she is such a cool person, she agreed. I highly recommend that you go and check out some of her work.**

**Also, if anyone is wondering, the spell is Welsh for **_**shrink**_**, or at least it's supposed to be. :)**

**Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	3. An Unexpected Skill Set

**A/N: So I sort of lost my inspiration for a while there. I know it's been quite a long time since I've updated, but I'm here now! That is, if there is anyone still reading this. :)**

**Disclaimer: We're in series 5 now and I still don't own Merlin.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Unexpected Skill Set<strong>

The guards burst through the doors and threw the man they were carrying at her feet. Morgana rose from her seat upon the throne of Camelot and looked at the man who kneeled before her. She had waited so long for this day; the day she would be rid of the man who poisoned her.

"You know Merlin," she said, her trademark smirk upon her face, "I almost pity you. You've only tried to be loyal to my brother. But look where that's gotten you? And now you must die for it."

"Not today Morgana," Merlin said, eyes flashing gold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there it is! A new drabble! If anyone actually enjoyed that, feel free to send me some prompts. If there is any scenario you want to see or certain characters you want finding out about Merlin, then leave a review or send me a message to let me know and I'll see what I can do. **

**Also, this was the first time I've written Morgana, so let me know how I did. :)**


End file.
